The Life of Saiyans
by Qwuall
Summary: the story of a team of low class Saiyans mercenaries. OC's
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long yet enjoyable, to say the least, day for a team of low class saiyans. The five comrades have just been relaxing in the remains of a city, it's residents exterminated. Horenzo was a medium sized saiyan who had medium lengthed hair that spiked out in the front, wore a black and grey armor without the crotch gaurd, black pants, and sported a blue scouter.

"Yo, Horenzo? Are we leaving? coo'd a drowzy warrior just waking up from a nap. He was the youngest looking saiyan and was a bit smaller then Horenzo, wearing a standard black and brown armor just without the crotch guard, a green scouter. His hair was messy and sort of spiked out and downwards all around his head.

Reeku pushed over the half asleep saiyan from behind and laughed at him as he landed face first. Everyone else joined in after they realized he was completely asleep again. "What the? how can you do that Sayendro?" she said chuckling.

Reeku was the smallest saiyan of the group. She had long hair in a ponytail that waved down her back and her bangs flooped over the sides of her face. She wore a black and sky blue body armor that had only had side gaurds, a navy undershirt, and a pair of baggy black shorts. Unlike most other females who wore white gloves and boots she chose to wear the matching gauntlets and armored boots. She had a blue scouter. Reeku had incredibly good looking features and was quite the looker.

"We're just gonna go back home for a nice earned break and I'm going to try and find us a new assignment." Hornezo said in a mellow tone. He looked down at the ground trying to remember what else. "oh ya, anyone thought this mission was overly difficult?" he asked with a grin already knowing the answer "Because if there's no objections I'm going to try getting us something worthwhile. You know, something to toughen us up."

Tamen and Bayok looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. Tamen was a little taller then Horenzo and wore a full black and green armor, a green scouter, and had short spikey hair. Bayok was the largest and fairly muscular. He wore a full black and dark red armor and a ruby red scouter. He had bushy hair that covered his eyes.

"Find us something real good boss" Tamen said as he walked towards his pod. "this mission was practically a cake walk. Real boring stuff" he added with his amazingly deep voice.

"Don't worry about it you two." Horenzo replied. He looked over towards Sayendro and Reeku who were busy sparring and foolin around. "Come on, we're leavin this dump." The two ran by him to their pods. "Kids.." He muttered to himself with a smile.

Before Horenzo climbed into his, he looked out into the destruction he had caused. He grinned thinking about Frieza's end, something he was set to bring about now a days. He sat back comfortably and blasted off into space.

* * *

It was two nights later and the team was enjoying rounds at a pub, feeling fresh and rejuvinated.

"Hey Sayendro, have you gotten rid of the weakness yet?" Tamen questioned mockingly, Bayok supporting him with a sarcastic look.

"No.. not yet" Sayendro sighed looking down at his tail dissappointed with his progress. "Don't worry about it, you'll get there" Reeku whispered to him encouragingly.

Horenzo had just come back from ordering more drinks "Alright boys, two days from now we're headin back out, there's supposedly a bit of a rebellion going on down on one friezas planets. Apparantley even Frieza's elites are being overwhelmed and have even stopped heading in there to calm it down."

"Why doesn't he send Dodoria or Zarbon to do it.?" Reeku asked

"Well that would be the inevitable choice if nobody signed up, but I guess he either wants to prove a point, or doesn't want to look desperate." He responded cooly. "In any case, this'll be a doozy"

"Wait!" Sayendro cried in realization. "Frieza's elites are stronger then us! So how are we going to handle them?"

"That doesn't sound like real Saiyan talk to me" Tamen bellowed. "How many are in this riot boss?"

"fifty, maybe more. Their numbers are increasing along with their hope of regaining freedom" Horenzo replied still keeping his cool while Sayendro began to feel a little sick.

Tamen laughed while Bayok gave an unsatisfied sort of smile. "let me guess, there's a moon out?" Tamen chuckled sarcastically. "I thought you said we were gonna get a challenge"

Reeku and Sayendro sighed in relief.

"Nope, sorry, no moon to fall back on this time boys." the boss smirking now.

Even Bayok's giant figure buckled a little hearing this, struggling to keep his straight face.

"So how strong are these guys again?" Tamen almost croaked.

"I'd say the men from the intial group are ranging from 3,000 to 6,000. The rest of the new additions are easy prey"

The team stared at him in awe of his relaxed expression. Finally Reeku spoke up "so you're saying the five of us are gonna go down there and defeat an army who's majority are stronger then us?"

"sixteen of us" Horenzo corrected. "Say wha?" She blurted in surprise "who else is coming?"

"Well this is gonna be a three team operation to cut our work load down. the men you will be working are here now."

The team looked around the room and saw them. Six low class saiyans walked up to the table where they were sitting. Horenzo stood up and greeted two of them, coincidently the two he greeted looked identical to each other.

"So Bardock how have you been up to?" Horenzo grinned, it's been awhile since I've seen you.

"Oh you know, about as well as you can be when doing Frieza's dirty work." He replied with a smirk.

"Well you're boys are looking in good shape too, guess you're still ahead of the game then." Horenzo acknowledged competively. He had been trying to overcome his old rival's team for a long time, but Bardock's gang has always somehow been able to keep a good power lead on his own.

Horenzo looked over at Bardocks look alike, who he had never actually met or heard about before. "Hey Turles, where is your team at?" He curiously asked

Turles had just finished reading his all of his temporary partner's power levels and sort of sighed. "Hm? oh I didn't think it was a good idea to bring them, you see they aren't actually saiyans and I didn't want any of these other chumps here to get hurt trying to prove something."

Both Horenzo and Bardock gave him a bit of a cold look. "hm?" Horenzo thought about how.. curious it was that a saiyan would fight with another race. "ya I can see what you mean" as looked around the bar of scruff and angry lookin saiyans. Bardock was still a little bitter about the comment. "Well we got a bunch of time to get to know each other so everyone have a good time."

Turles simply shrugged and started walking towards the exit. "Hey where are you going punk" Bardock in a challenging tone. "I only wanted to get a look at the guys I'll be working with. I don't mean offence but I'd rather be doing other things." He replied before he left.

Turles had an unhappy look as he flew off "looks like unfortunately I'll have to watch over those losers for a bit before I continue on"

at the obvious and the two friends walked up to the bar to catch up privatly.

Seripa sat down next to Sayendro "I had no idea that Bardock had a rival"

Sayendro looked at her and then to Reeku with a puzzled shrug. It wasn't so much he didn't know what to say, he just didn't know to much about Hoenzo's history in general. Sayendro only became part of the group a few months ago. "Niether did we" Reeku spoke up.

Tamen, Toma, and Panboukin were all laughing and telling their favourite battle stories while Bayok and Totepo were busy enjoying the food and drinks.

At the end of the night as the new friends were splitting Horenzo shook bardock's hand "I'll see you in a day then I suppose". "Yep, should be fun" Bardock replied.

* * *

The team arrived on the planet Tauras to find Bardock already there waiting for them. "Sorry we're late" Horenzo said embarrassed. "No problem" his friend said brushing it aside. "At least you showed up"

Horenzo looked around and quickly realized what he meant. "Wonder where he is.. oh well just means more fun for us eh?" Bardock grunted "ya, that's right, so how do you want to do this? Straight in together or attack on two fronts?

Horenzo thought a bit. "Lets split up, make this into a friendly competition. Whoever kills the most wins". Bardock nodded with a devilish grin "You're on! but if things get too dicey, pull your team out ok, we don't want to go losing our heads over this." Bardocks group took off to the other side of the run down city that the rebels were using as their base.

Horenzo looked to his comrades "Alright, lets do this carefully, help each other out, and not ruch into any mobs. Keep your distance and we'll pick them off one by one." They all nodded, clashed there shoulders together and blasted towards the city.

"there are six of them just up ahead, levels highest level 2,000" Tamen reported. "This'll be our warm up then, Lets show them what we can do!"

The six Taurans looked almost like a saiyan just that they were larger and lacking the tail. Horenzo stuck out his arm and closed lined one, carrying him across the street into a building. Another one followed in to help out his friend.

Tamen landed and jolted towards another, throwing a huge punch into it's gut, followed by a powerful kick to it's jaw sending him into the air.

Sayendro had met his opponent in the air both fighting feircly, the saiyan with the clear upperhand. He caught a punch and pushed the alien's arm aside and shoulder checked him sending the brute a distance back.

Sayendro saw a flash and Reeku jumping and dancing from rooftop to rooftop, dodging small energy waves being hurled at her. Reeku landed onto another building and quickly leapt forward, backhanding the next blast away as she sped towards her target. The alien hooked a right, but Reeku landed and ducked in front of him, she came up with a palm thrusting into is face. As the tauran fell back she planted both her feet into his gut and pushed off, sending him crashing through the roof, as she gracefully backflipped down into the building after him.

Bayok was keeping his battle on the ground as he smashed his equally sized fighter all around with simple yet solid punches. Bayok had some footwork on the go, countering everything that came at him. Bayok blocked a high kick with his forearm and threw a jab, hook, jab combo and ended with a big uppercut. The alien went up and came back down crashing a bit away in front of him. Bayock simply lifted his hand towards his downed opponent and fired a blast that incinerated him.

Sayendro was still wondering how Reeku was doing when the giant blasted towards him landing a powerful punch to his cheek, The saiyan caught himself before he flew to far he looked into the big guy's firey eyes. They both went into a joust, hitting each others fists. Sayendro ki flared and pushed the brute off his guard, and before he could get straighten himself out the saiyan blasted a big ball of energy from his two hands in front of him that engulfed the alien. The ball flew inwards, deeper into the city and landed with a big explosion, wiping out several buildings.

Tamen was juggling his fighter all around the sky when his scouter picked up something, he looked towards the direction of the explosion as his scouter picked up something. "You sure did it now kid, multiple targets heading this way, and by my readings, these ones aren't any pushovers.." he whispered into his scouter while gritting his teeth. He fired a single small shot into his persistent attacker. The alien's dead body soared out of the dead smoke crashing to the ground.

Reeku was having a good time and taking it easy on her fighter. as they fought up, down and all around inside the building. She was blocking and dodging all of his attacks, but trying to match his strength to make it fun. As soon as she heard Tamen though she front flipped over a punch heading towards her and came down with a hammer fist onto his skull sending him jetting to the ground she immediatly fired a beam from her two hands that chased him. The force caused the building to completely crumble around her. She was now floating in the open air chuckling lightly to herself.

"Hey where's boss?" Sayendro asked as he landed near Bayok who simply shrugged. There was an explosion that blew out the ceiling behind the large saiyan and two bodies flew into the sky. Horenzo could be heard laughing as he fired a huge energy wave that vaporized the unlucky ones.

Horenzo's laugh was interupted by the reading of his scouter. "whoa, a power level of 5,000 is approaching and along with four others? lets see.." His blue scouter beeped away "3,300, 2800, and two below 2,000.." Horenzo landed near the now fully gathered team.

"I'll take the strongest, Bayok and Tamen you take the next highest ones. Sayendro and Reeku, you'll have to take out the other two quickly, then help out with whoever is left."

Everyone nodded and stood their ground for the next Taurans to arrive.

Power Levels

Horenzo - 4,500  
Sayendro - 2,000  
Reeku - 2,200  
Bayok - 2,900  
Tamen - 2,600

Bardock - 6,000  
Toma - 4,000  
Panboukin - 2,900  
Totepo - 3,300  
Seripa - 2,700

Turles - 9,000  
Diaz - 4,550  
Cacao - 4,400  
Amond - 4,800  
Lakasai & Raisin - 4,000 each


	2. Chapter 2

The taurans finally came into sight and were speeding fast to meet their friends murderers.

"Hm, filthy saiyans. They should have known better then to come here." one of the taurans said in disgust. "Let's take em out" another yelled. They charged down towards the saiyans.

Horenzo locked his eyes on the strongest one and blasted off to meet him. The two warriors clashed with a tremendous force. the others all faced off with each other. Bayok levitating backwards leading his fighter elsewhere, Tamen stood his ground right where he was, both him and the tauran throwing huge haymakers and kicks at each other hardly caring about blocking.

Sayendro and Reeku took their fight to the sky, fighting close to each other.

Horenzo was trying his hardest to hold his own. He locked his arm around his opponent's, pulled him in close and began delivering strong punches to his face. The giant knee'd the saiyan in the gut which made fall him back. The Tauran then kicked him hard to the ground.

Horenzo got back up and rushed furiously as the brute landed in front of him. He, jumped quickly and planted his knee into the tauran's jaw, using his momentum, Horenzo grabbed him by the face and began dragging him across the street finished off a massive punch into his gut, a small crater formed beneath the tauran. The beast grabbed Horenzo's arm that was still pushing into his gut and flung him away into a building.

"Man he's strong.." Horenzo said as he was implanted into the wall of the building. He stared at the beast blasting towards him and the second he was in front of him, the saiyan threw his arms forward and fired a huge wave that carried the tauran far away.

Bayok grunted in pain as another punch landed across face. He was quickly becoming worn down by his new opponent. The two went forward for another fast brawl. Bayok swayed to the left avoiding a straight punch and swung a right hook into it's face knocking it off balance. Bayok stepped forward and threw a combination into it's mid section. The brute threw a right hook at the large saiyan but Bayok ducked and planted a haymaker into his left cheek sending him skidding across the ground. Bayok put up his fists once more and waited for his opponent to get back up.

"You want some huh? is that it? here about this, and that, take it all, it's all yours!" Tamen was just pounding away at his fighter, who was now surprised. "How can you still be hitting so hard!?" The tauran cried out fearing he had now lost the upper hand. Tamen continued to plow his way through his fighter with sheer determination and power.

Sayendro grabbed an incoming punch and countered with a solid side kick to the gut while Reeku ducked and countered with her own kick, her heel coming across the giant's face. The two taurans smacked together. Reeku and Sayendro nodded to each other and both fired a blast at the pair blowing them to dust.

"I'll go help out Bayok, you help Tamen" Reeku yelled as she flew towards her friends battle. "Wait! Can we switch?" Sayendro joked "I don't think Tamen likes me". He sighed and flew down.

Bayok was down on one knee breathing deeply, staring into his charging attacker's eyes. "Hyah" Reeku's toes squished into the brute's cheek hurling him into a building. Her stunning body twirled and flipped artfully to the ground. She then pointed her palm at the building and began friing small laser sized beams until it came crashing down. "Are you ok man?" she asked Bayok warmly, he smiled and gave a small nod.

The giant exploded out of the rubble and knocked the girl to the ground with a powerful punch. "Wah!" Reeku screamed as he raised his fist which was grabbed by a grinning Bayok. He began pummeling the brute and threw him back onto the pile of rubble. He charged up his left hand with energy and unleased a massive wave that obliterated the tauran.

Sayendro just sort of watched in a mixture of amusement and disgust as Tamen continued to pummel the half knocked out fighter. "Hey, yo! just finish it would ya!?" He yelled laughing. Tamen completely ignored him. "Fine then.." Sayendro fired an energy wave to put the poor bastard out of it's misery. Tamen jumped quickly out of the way.

"HEY! I wasn't done with him yet!" Tamen yelled angrily at his teammate. Sayendro couldn't help but to laugh harder. He saw Tamen now slowing coming towards him, "Uh oh.." he gulped and took off to help Hornezo, and get the keck out of there.

Horenzo tackled his opponent to the ground he jumped up and started firing energy blasts rapidly at his oppent and finished off with a huge blast. the tauran slowly stood up but Horenzo emerged out of the surrounding smoke and checked him, hurling him once more into the side of a building.

"That's it!" the brute bellowed. I'm going to en-" he stopped speaking as five saiyans were stood before him. "You fools should be fighting with us! not against us! Frieza will be the end of us all!"

Horenzo looked at him blankly "Fight with you?" The tauran looked at him puzzled "Yes, fight with us and make a difference" Horenzo continued to look at him blankly. "hmm.. I don't know.. with all of this fool calling business going on around here.. Die!."

"Wha- No!" The tauran screamed as he was engulfed in the five saiyans combined blast.

"Alright, let's see there should only be about another twenty five or so as strong as him for us to beat." Horenzo dropped to his butt. "I wonder how Bardock and his team are doing"

Beep Beep* Horenzo looked up at his scouter's readings. "here comes some more.. I guess we're good to go." He stood back up and blasted off to meet his numerous opponents, his team following close behind him.

* * *

The day had followed a similar routine but was quickly coming to a grinding halt.

"Hey, boss.." Tamen struggled to mutter, "you need any help?" Horenzo landing next to him unconsious. Tamen looked down speechless. "soo.. is that a yes?

The five Taurans that had put a stop to there progress landed. Each one leveled 5,000+. They were all grinning and laughing at the nearly dead saiyan group.

"So I guess this it then" Reeku sighed. "I guess I saw it coming.."

Bayok just looked down at the ground in dissappointment "..."

A blast suddenly hit one of the Taurans and disintergrated him instantly.

"WHAT!" everyone cried in shock. Turles slowly hovered down to the ground, and looked at the pathetic mess the saiyan team was in and simply shook his head. "Hm, I wonder how I could have possibly saw this coming." He exagurated sarcastically.

The rest of Turles gang landed behind him. "Boys, take these guys away from here. they at most earned their right to live another day." After Turles watched them leave he turned back around. "Alright then lets get this over with." Turles said uncaringly nor did he bother getting into any sort of stance. "Idiots.." he muttered as the large warriors rushed at him"

Bardock and his men were sitting inside one of the buildings, all in about the same condition as Horenzo's team. "Well that was a heck of a battle boys" Bardock congradulated, once again we come out on top."

"Hey Bardock, think your friend is doing alright?" Toma asked. Bardock lied down "Wha.." he had almost forgot "oh, I'm sure they're fine."

"Ya, you sound so sure.." Seripa joked. "You know we don't actually have to stop here, we could press forward til we met up with them." she continued.

"Hey, we already did more then what we signed up for, if he really can't take care of his share, it ain't our fault." Bardock replied casually "Ha, ya if anything it's that's Turles freak fault" Panboukin chimed in.

The door busted open and startled everyone including Bardock. "Ya, thats right, it's my fault." Turles said with a smirk. Panboukin looked at him angry yet helpless. "Anyhow" Turles continued "I'm just stopping by to inform you that your 'buddies' are all half dead on the out skirts of this city"

Turles was once again leaving as fast as he came. "I suppose I should ask considering the condition your in.. Do you boys need a lift aswell? or can you manage on your own?"

Bardock stood up and stared at Turles for a bit and then said something "I don't like you"

Turles shook his head with an annoyed smile "Right, well I'm off." Turles walked outside where his gang could be seen waiting for him. they all took off somewhere.

"I wonder why he even bothered coming.." Bardock mumbled to himself. "Obviously it wasn't for the mission itself, seemed like it's just an excuse to be here" Seripa answering him. "Maybe we should follow him" Panboukin added, a little bit too seriously. "We don't have the time or energy to do that" Toma joined in. "Besides we should go help out the others."  
Bardock refocused ya, alright, lets, head out."


	3. Chapter 3

Reeku limped over to where Sayendro was sitting. "Hey you, how are you feelin?" She asked kindly, plopping down beside him.

"Well besides the broken ribs and arm, not bad at all" he replied, followed by a painful cough. Reeku scootched closer to him. "You did well out there, I can really see now why the boss picked you as the new recruit."

The young saiyan looked at her with a smile "hehe thanks." He continued his gaze into the battlezone "By the way I never did find out what happened to the guy I replaced, what was his name again?"

She began a similar stare into the open "his name was Korn. He was Tamen's best friend and I gotta say, they were quite alike. Actually he may have been even a bit of a bigger jerk." She said with a light laugh

"We were ambushed on what we thought was supposed to be an easy assignement, ordered by Frieza himself. The aliens weren't the peaceful bunch we heard about. They were absolutely savage and extremely powerful. We fought ruthlessly for our lives. Finally, in a desperate act, Korn kamikazied in an attempt to blow them away or at the least give a chance to get away.. the selfish jerk we all knew and loved that day gave his life for us.." She stopped with a subtle face of anger "when we made it back all that scoundrel Frieza had to say was 'sorry about the bad information'"

They looked back into each others eyes momentarily and then she looked over at a sprawled out and exhausted Tamen. "The last thing Korn said was to make Frieza pay, show him that the saiyans were to feirce to be controlled and manipulated." she paused and looked back at the young saiyan. "That's when we started taking on the hardest missions, so we could raise our strength enough to finally avenge him." She looked down at the ground. "But not just that, I guess.. also to prove to ourselves we're so much more as a race then we let on to be."

Sayendro spoke up. "I can see you all had a lot of respect for this Korn fello.. not a lot of saiyans show that much care for a loss, regardless of who it is. I've thought about it, maybe that's what seperates the strong from the weak."

"Hm?" she uttered intrigued. He continued on "After meeting both you guys and Bardock's gang and all of your level of respect for each other, I've got a feeling that it isn't just a coincidence that you're all the strongest saiyans around."

"We" she corrected him. "you're part of us now." Sayendro looked at her with a small smile "Thanks, that means something."

"No problem" she said warmly.

* * *

Horenzo woke up a little while ago and had been trying to tune out Tamen ranting about everything. Bayok was just simply sitting down and nodding his head to it all.

"God!" Tamen shouted jumping to his feet forgetting the fact that everything ached. "What's the deal with Turles? That boy sure has got some sort of corncob up his ass. Thinks he can just come and go whenever he wants, say whatever he wants, just do whatever he wants. Where was that bastard before we were almost dead!? Thinks he can just come waltzin in all cool like and look like a snotty hero!? I won't have it I tell you. One of these days I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face and clean his clocks." The loud saiyan looked over at the burly man listening to everything he was goin on about. "What do you think?" he asked looking for a valued opinion.

Bayok looked up at him, gave him a thumbs up, and looked back down. Tamen just stared at him and thought about the small gesture and started laughing hard. He fell back down to his back. "Oh ya? which part?" A large grin could be seen gleaming across Bayok's face as he felt unwilling to respond.

"Hey look it's Bardock!" the two young saiyans yelled.

The team of saiyans landed before them.

"So Turles did help you guys out, I'm relieved your all alive" Bardock said in a friendly tone.

Panboukin looked around "Man, you guys got wrecked." Toma slapped the fat saiyan on the back "Hey don't be too hard on them." The tall and bold saiyan looked around him "are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly Horenzo spoke out "Hey wait I was told Turles headed towards you guys, he's not with you?" Bardock shook his head. "No, he said he had other things to attend to. I assume he has already left the planet."

"Me and Sayendro didn't see his ship fly off" Reeku said doubting Bardock. "Not like it matters, just as long as he isn't here now." Tamen snorted bitterly. Panpoukin smirked at that "I hear ya man"

"Oh well, I know he might not be popular but I still wanted to thank him for helpin us out." Horenzo said shaking his head. "Don't worry about it" his old friend said. "He'd probably just spit at you." both of them laughed at the comment.

Everyone agreed on getting together and talk after they all had some time in the rejuvination tanks. The saiyans boarded their space pods and shot back towards there home planet.

* * *

Turles was flying and searching up and down the planet's surface. "Where could it be.." he grumbled. "Maybe it isn't here" Diaz shot in frustration. "Maybe we got gypped on some more wrong info" Lakesai snarled. "The information had to have been right." The cybernetic warrior Caocao stated boldly. "Yes, indeed, this planet surely meets the requirements to house such a treasure. Besides we worked too hard and spent big money for this to be a hoax." The huge warrior known as Amond said. "If it was true then why wouldn't they have gone and taken it for themselves" The twin of Lakesai, Raisin shouted.

Turles came to an absurdly sudden stop. He had almost a psychotic smile on his face. "What is it my lord?" Amond asked anxiously.

The group were hovering over a forest, Diaz's ponytail was whipping from side to side as he looked all around for what had stopped his boss. Then finally he looked down and gasped. "No way!" He shouted excitedly pointing down to the forest floor.

The group slowly descended to the ground for a closer look. Turles stepped towards a tiny templish structure that had a statue of a serpent dragon. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. In the middle of the old ancient room was a shrine filled with more dragon designs. He stared at the black shiny box that sat on it.

The saiyan stepped over and looked down at the box tand picked it up. "Hm?" he grunted surprised by the weight of the thing. "What the heck is thing made out of" as he knocked his knuckles against the top which made a small tink* sound. "This thing is solid.. fascinating" His men stared a little awkardly as they watched the mighty Turles in awe over a box.

"uhh sir?" Diaz interupted. "Should we plant it now?" Diaz was trying to not show his level of excitement, he could hardly wait to become stronger. Turles looked over at him. "No not here. I don't think Frieza would like us ruining one of his planets like that. Besides we aren't certain what kind of effects this will truely give us. Caocao, when we get back to the ship I want you to search for a planet that matches nearest to this one." The silver warrior nodded "yes sir."

Turles pushed open the lid wo find a bag of seeds. "Finally, with these I can become the most powerful warrior and take down that tyrant Frieza." the saiyan thought to himself. "Let's move out." he said as he walked towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another night of partying for the saiyan friends. Horenzo and Bardock stuck together almost the whole time like the other night. They were just talking and reminiscing about their good ol' days. Tamen and Panboukin were drinking their selves silly and havng arm wrestles. It wasn't as one sided as the poeple watching thought it would be. After the last battle Tamen and Panboukin have become fairly even in strength.

Sayendro looked around and saw Reeku and Seripa talking about something, they were both giggling a lot whatever it was. Then they both looked at him with a strange smile. Sayendro nervously smiled back and looked around for something else. He saw Totepo at the bar and thought for a bit .

"Hey big guy, you know where Bayok is?" Sayendro said cheerfully. The brute looked at him with a face that was undistinguigable from annoyed or friendly. "Your friend is outside". "Oh, ok thanks." the young saiyan said.

He walked outside and quickly saw the giant just leaning against the wall, looking up at the night sky. Sayendro stared at him blankly for a bit "He's so different from the rest.." he thought to himself. "Hey, what are you doin out here?" he said in a friendly voice. Bayok just pointed up. "You like the stars? huh.." He looked up. "It's bizarre for any saiyan to be this peaceful.. he likes lookin up at stars? he's so strange."

"I can't believe how you're able to just sit and listen to Tamen like that" he joked. Bayok modestly smiled and shrugged. "Hey you think deep down he doesn't mind me?" Bayock just looked down at him for a bit with a straight face. "Haha, oh well"

It was strange for Sayendro, he had thought about getting to know the big guy some more for awhile now, but he always felt somewhat socially intimidated by Bayock's lack of words. "I suppose he does't need them, he seems pretty adept at getting his point across when he needs to." he thought.

"I wonder if I can make him say something" he said to himself challengingly. "So, I noticed when your fighting you give your opponent some time to get back up and I gotta say, that's pretty cool. I don't know anybody else that does that. I'm curious where you got that habit from?" The big figure looked surprised by the question and quickly looked back at his small friend.

Bayok thought back to his childhood. He had been sent to conquer a low leveled planet when he was a baby and he had grown up expected to help protect it. Though the race that lived there were weak in power, they certainly knew how to fight living by a code of honour.

Bayok initially was a menace but he became tamed through the kindness and forgiveness shown constantly no matter what he did. Eventually it rubbed off on him. It was his old master that had brought about his first defeat. The old man was by far the strongest fighter on the planet and though, still only slightly stronger then himself, it was enough to defeat the small saiyan. The man spared his life and took him in for proper training.

Bayok had his fighting differences such as being able to actually fly. His natural instincts got in the way at first but he matured and eventually developed his own personal style, mixing his natural fighting ability with their own styles.

Then Frieza's men came to claim the planet assuming it had been prepared for the taking. They were more annoyed then anything that they had to get their hands dirty. Bayok was fifteen years old then and he fought his hardest to ward off the invasion. It had been a few days when the Ginyu Force came. They decimated everything and everyone. Bayok's master brought him to his old spaceship and sent the young saiyan back to the world he came from telling him to "always keep your chin high and do your best. It isn't about fighting with domination, but fighting with integrity. Keep this in mind and you'll grow to be a fine man. I'm proud of you."

Bayok looked down to the ground. Sayendro felt like he could hear what the large saiyan was thinking. "You're really one of a kind big guy." The two 'talked' for awhile, then they shared a friendly smile and headed back inside.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been?" Reeku jumped on sayendro's back. He let out a small yell. "I've just been outside for a bit is all" he said, trying to regain his nerves. "Haha, man you're some jumpy, how on earth have you lived this long?". "Guess I've just got lucky." he modestly replied. "Ya, like there's ever a such thing".

He gave her a nice long look. She looked a little surprised "huh? What's wrong?" she stuttered. "Oh nothing, you look good without your armor on is all." All she had was her Shorts, navy shirt, and a pair of sandals. "Oh! thank you. Ya, I can hardly stand wearing that all the time". He gave a confused look "but you can't even feel it". "Maybe I can't feel it, but it's hard for my body to breath with it on. Let's sit down over there" she said pointing to a table in the corner. "Oh, ok"

Tamen looked over and saw Toma approach their boss's. It looked like the bold saiyan had something important on his mind. Tamen turned and saw Bayok looking back at him thinking the same, they nodded and headed over to see what was up. "Where's you goin?" A drunk Panboukin slurred. "Oh nowhere, order some more rounds for us would ya." he said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey have you two heard?" Toma asked the two battle hardened saiyans. "What's up Toma?" Bardock asked casually. "Seems Turles never came back from Tauras. I asked if his ship came in and they said he was last seen heading towards some region beyond Frieza's system. Seems, he hyjacked one of frieza's ships and killed everyone on board. Now he has a bounty on his head". Horenzo put down his glass "Ha! the guy's unreal! he thinks Frieza is just gonna let that go unpunished?" Bardock looked Toma for the further reason he was talking to them about it.

"Well, turns out because we were all on that mission together we're also under suspicion of acting with him. The only thing really backing us up is our valued service." Bardock sat back. "Ok.. we'll lay low for a little while, til our names cool off a little at least ". "Damn! that Turles!" Tamen butted in. "How are we supposed to get stronger now!?" "Chill out Tamen, it'll only be a little while" Horenzo calmly stated.

* * *

It had been a few hours after everyone was informed of the news. As they were all leaving back to their own quarters, Sayendro tried to look around for Reeku to see if she wanted to do something. He turned a corner and saw Bayok sitting down casually with Reeku cuddled on his shoulder as they enjoyed the night sky together.

Sayendro's knees quivered "whoa!" he yelled in his head. "her and Bayok?" he was certainly puzzled by the sight. "I've hardly even seen them together!" Sayendro shrunk a little "and here I was thinking she liked me.."

He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and pull him back. The young saiyan turned around to see Horenzo "oh hey boss". "You know it ain't cool to go lurkin like that." he said with a stern smile. "Wha? No no, I didn't mean to" taken by surprise. "Just that, when did this happen?" Horenzo gave him a strange stare "I don't know if thats any of your business but probably a year or so now." "Oh.. well, I'll see you boss" Sayendro quickly ran off to his place.

* * *

Turles stepped onto the bridge of his newly acquired ship. "Ah, Frieza certainly knows how to travel in class. This place has everything I need". Amond walked to him and knelt on one knee. "Lord Turles, we have set course to planet Namek, It's environment is adequate to grow the Tree of Might." Turles smiled sinistery "This is becoming almost too easy"


End file.
